Growing Pains
by joriholic73
Summary: X-23 has feelings that she doesn't really understand towards someone she hardly knows, and that person feels the same way. But she knows she will only end up hurting her in one way or another so she decides to stay away. Well Mercury just won't accept that I suck with summaries the story is better this is a girlxgirl pairing so if you don't like that or it offends you don't read .
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first X-Men story and I decided to start it because two of my favorite Mutants are Mercury and X-23 and I love the Lessily pairing but there was only one story for them so I figured why the hell not. They might be a little OOC later on so I'll just apologize in advance. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than a few OCs later on…...and a knife.**

**A string of **. . . . . . . . .** Means POV switch**

_Cessily's POV_

I cannot believe this is happening. I was already different enough but this is way too much, and not only am I in love with a girl but Laura of all people the cold unfeeling killing machine who would never feel the same way in a million years. Well not exactly unfeeling, the other day she told me she thought she had feelings for Julian. But then again she refused to kiss him. Ugh I don't know what I'm going…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

… to do. I have never felt like this towards another person before. For the first time I don't know what to do. At the facility I was always told exactly what to do and how to do it. But this, I was never prepared for this. I do know however that it isn't usually socially accepted to be attracted to someone of the same gender. Cessily already loathes what she is already, I don't need to add to her sorrow. I must stay away from her.

That's when she heard the knock on her door.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Oh my god I can't believe I'm doing this!"

_To be continued…_

**So… Opinions? I don't really know where this is gonna go but I'm just gonna wing it like I always do when I can't think of a plan and I know it'll be multi-chapter, and I know it's kinda short but I have a cold and can barely form a coherent thought right now. So please R&R. It's like a birthday present for my ego .**

**All that's left to say, Good Night and Good Luck.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait. I had no inspiration and then Sandy Hit so I couldn't post due to power loss. I will try to update as regularly as possible. Thanks for the reviews. I know the last chapter was short but the rest will hopefully be longer. I really have an idea where I want this story to go for the next few chapters. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I had the rights to the X-Men in my hands but then Domino snipped the papers.**

_Laura's POV_

As I open the door, I am shocked at who I see. "Cessily w-what are y-you doing here?" Why is my voice so shaky?

"Are you alright? You sound nervous." Damn, she noticed.

"I am fine, just a bit tired. Why are you here?"

"I um need to talk to you…about…something." Her heart rate is speeding up rapidly.

"What do you wish to discuss?" Why is she wringing her hands?

"Well uh I um I wanted to talk about you…and me." No, No, No, No, No, NO!

"What about you and m-me.?" This cannot be happening.

"Well I um I have feelings for you I can't exactly explain with words."

"Then how do you-"

She cuts me off with a passionate kiss. After getting over the shock I find myself returning the kiss. Based on the indescribable things I'm feeling right now. I can see why she couldn't use words. We stay like this for what feels like hours before she pulls away.

"Well? Do you feel the same way about me?" My heart is telling me to take her in my arms and never let go. But my mind is telling me no you'll never be good enough for her, you'll only hurt her in the end. She leans in for another kiss.

"I'm sorry Cessily but I can't do this." The look on her face makes my heart break.

"But why? Please Laura at least give us a chance." Must not give in.

"I'm sorry Cessily but no."

"Please, PLEASE just one chance." I won't be able to resist much longer. I need to get out of here.

"I'm sorry but the answer is now. Now if please excuse me, I have things to do." REALLY? That's the best I could come up with?

I hear her sob as I sprint down the hall. I must stay away from her. I must push her away. No matter how much it hurts.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Why didn't she give me a chance? Why did I think she would? Why did I-

"Cessily what are you doing here?" Crap, I forgot I was still in Laura and Sooraya's room.

"Oh, Sooraya sorry it's just, I came to talk to Laura and it didn't go very well."

"I can see that. What exactly did you talk about?" Crap, I was hoping she wouldn't ask.

"Um it's kinda personal."

"You have feelings for her don't you." How did she know?

"How did you know?"

"It is obvious by the way you talk to her and act around her. Also, I was outside the door when you two were talking, but that only confirmed my suspicions."

Crap.

"Was I really that obvious?"

"Only to those who were looking." Why was she looking?

"I assume you want to know why I was looking." What the hell? How did she know?

"Yeah, I kinda do."

"I was looking because Laura thought you were acting strange. She caught you looking at her many times. The funny thing is she was acting the same way." What? She was looking at me too.

"Wait, do you mean what I think you mean?"

"Yes, she has feelings for you too." Then why did she run?

"But if she feels the same way…why did she reject me?"

"That I do not know but if I had to guess I'd say fear."

Fear? "What would Laura the trained assassin whose killed people since birth have to fear?"

"Simple, she's afraid of two things. Letting people get close, and hurting those who do." What does she mean?

"What do you mean hurt those who do?"

"She has let people close before and they either betrayed her or her temper got the better of her and she hurt those she cares for. You are the first person she has ever genuinely loved and she would never forgive herself if she hurt you. Give her time. She may come around." Maybe she will.

"Thank you, Sooraya, you've been a big help."

"You are welcome, Cessily."

As I leave there is only one thing on my mind - getting Laura to let me in. I will show her that no matter what she does, I will love her. I will get her to see.

Whatever it takes.

_To Be Continued…_

**I know they're a little OOC but hey it fits my purposes so I don't care. Dust will act as a sort of messenger between them guiding them on the right path. For now at least. Comments? Questions? Suggestions? All are welcome. Thank you to See You Next Thursday for proofreading this chapter **_**(It was a mess before! **_**– SYNT)**

**All that's left to say, Good Night and Goodluck.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I actually started writing this chapter the same day as the last one. For future reference this story isn't really the main marvel universe it's one of my own design to use as I please, and trust me soon it's gonna get weird. If you don't like it then I don't care and if you do then…Thank you. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: No fare un cazzo proprio. That's Italian for I don't own shit.**

_Cessily's POV_

It's been three weeks since I revealed my feelings to Laura. I've tried to get closer to her every chance I get. I asked the teachers to pair us up for everything in the classes we have together, stayed as close to her as I can in the halls, and left love notes on her pillow every day (actually Dust sent them for me but Laura doesn't need to know that). But today I'm not just leaving a note. I went down to the metal workshop and asked a friend to make me a metal rose, Just the flower itself not the stem. I can't wait to see her reaction.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Cessily has been persistent in her pursuit of me but I will not allow myself to give in. I see Sooraya exiting our room.

"Laura you may want to check your pillow again. It seems your _secret_ admirer has struck again." There is something strange in her tone of voice, like she knows something.

"Sooraya what are you keeping from me?"

"Me? Nothing, why do you assume I would hide something from you?" She definitely knows something. I will find out later.

"Fine then, I will check." As I enter our room I don't believe my eyes. On my pillow is yet another note but on top of it, is a rose. A metal rose. I lift it carefully, afraid that it may break at the slightest touch. I set it aside and open the note.

_ A pretty flower for a pretty girl._

_You are the light in a world full of darkness, a drop of rain in a barren desert, a single __**rose**__ in the weed filled garden of my life._

_Sooraya told me why you rejected me and I want you to know that it's okay. I know you wouldn't hurt me._

_If you won't speak to me at least wear the flower so I at least know you return my feelings. That will make me happy enough. _

_For now anyway._

_ Eternally Yours,_

_ Cessily_

I cannot do this anymore.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

As I walk down the halls to my first class I'm a nervous wreck. Normally I wait outside Laura's room to walk down with her but this morning she was gone before I got there. Sooraya said she was gone before she woke up so she had no idea where she was either. As I open the classroom door I'm utterly speechless at what I see.

Sitting at our lab table is Laura, but not the Laura I know. This Laura is wearing a tight purple t-shirt, skinny jeans, orange converse, and a good amount of makeup. Her hair is curled and perfectly frames her face and has a metal rose placed delicately in it.

"Laura is that you?" She looks at me a bit shyly before answering.

"Ye Cessily it is me. You told me to wear the rose if I returned your feelings and I decided to get a bit dressed up. Do you like it?" Oh. My. God.

"Are you kidding? Of course I do. But honestly you didn't need to get dressed up. I love you just the way you are. But I have to ask, do you really feel that same way about me?" And I couldn't have gotten a better answer. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me into a fierce kiss. She tastes like chocolate strawberries. I grab her waist and pull her closer deepening the kiss. After a few minutes I run my tongue across her bottom lip pleading for access. She grants it. It becomes a fierce battle for dominance I have no chance of winning. We wouldn't have stopped if Mr. McCoy hadn't showed up.

"Girls I have no problem with you two kissing but please keep it out of the classroom." We both look at him utterly embarrassed and go to our seats.

"I cannot believe that just happened… but I'm glad it did."

"As am I, You are truly beautiful Cessily don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise." That's when I realise just how in love with her I really am.

"Laura you are beautiful too. I love you with all my heart and that'll never change no matter what. I want to be with you till the end of time." We kiss one last time and class begins. If only I knew just how messed up the day would be.

_To Be Continued…_

**Yes finally real Lessily romance. But the story isn't over yet. Oh no dear readers. This story is just beginning. Questions? Comments? Suggestions? All are welcome.**

**All that's left to say, Good Night and Good Luck.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the huge wait. I got kinda side tracked. I'd like to apologize for the misspellings in the last chapter. My proof reader went on a spree of adding commas and missed them. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**A string of **. . . . . . . . . . . **= POV Switch**

_Laura's POV_

For the first time in my life I am truly happy. If only it could last. Apparently we weren't alone during that last kiss.

"Holy shit! You just kissed." Noriko had been in the doorway "Whoa, Laura what happened to you?" I should have known she was there.

"I was simply admitting my feelings to Cessily after weeks of fighting off her advances." Cessily stiffens at my statement.

"Wait, Cessily you're gay? If I had known that I would've asked you out months ago." Hearing this angers me.

"Sorry Nori I'm not exactly gay, more like Laura-Sexual." My anger suddenly subsides.

"Alright I just said revealed more than I wanted to." She slowly slinks to her seat as everyone else files in.

_Several Minutes Later_

Normally I would be paying perfect attention to Mr. McCoy's lecture but I can't. No matter how hard I try I can't look away from Cessily her face, her eyes, her nose, her lips. I cannot bring myself to look away. Her gleaming silver skin shines from the early morning sun coming through the window. She truly is a goddess.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I can't stop thinking about what Nori said. Am I really that attractive? Was she serious about asking me out? I'll have to ask later.

"Alright class in lew of a pop quiz revealed to you by _someone_." He says looking at Rachel who makes an I have no idea what you're talking about face. "We will be watching Osmosis Jones." The class erupts in cheers. I lean over and whisper in Laura's ear.

"Laura what do you say we sneak off into the back and pick up where we left off?" She grins so hard it would put the Cheshire Cat to shame.

"I would thoroughly enjoy that." We sneak away unseen and start making out furiously. It's utter bliss for the first few minutes and no one notices us, that is until Laura's hands travel south and she starts massaging my ass causing me to let out a loud moan. That of course draws everyone's attention. We must have been a sight. Both of us on the floor, her on top of me, my arms wrapped around her neck, her hands on my ass, and my legs wrapped around her waist.

"Girls, as this is the first time this has happened I'll let you off with a warning. But in the future please refrain from acting out soft core porn in the classroom." Of course everyone burst out laughing. We spent the rest of the class watching the movie and getting a few stares from other students.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It seems Cessily enjoys having her buttocks squeezed. I will have to remember that.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_6 Months Later_

I can't believe Laura and I have been together for six months. Six months of total bliss. That's not to say there haven't been bumps along the way. We got into a fight after some guys were flirting with me at them mall and she threatened to castrate them without her claws. But Dust, who's like our guardian angel, got us to talk it out. Aside from that and the occasional flirt from Nori we've been fine. She seems to have opened up more if only to me. It's funny seeing how others get emotionless looks and responses while I get passionate loving ones. And now it's our six month anniversary. Sooraya, Nori, Sofia, and Laurie have been keeping me busy all day. Laura must be planning something because they just told me to go to bed. As I reach my room I see rose petals outside my door.

"Oh my god what did she do?" As I open the door I'm shocked. There are candles all around and rose petals on the floor in a trail leading to the bed. On which is Laura in nothing but a short robe. "Laura what is all this?"

"Cessily we have been together for six months and I know I've told you I love you but… I want to show you. I want to give myself to you body and soul. That is… if you will have me." I don't know what to do so I let my heart take full control.

"I've been waiting so long for this." She pulls me into a more passionate kiss than we've ever had before for what feels like hours before she pushes me on to the bed.

(Okay so… I don't write smut and I intend to refrain from it until I either get a sudden stroke of genius or until I become good at it. So you can imagine pretty much whatever you like because I just don't care.)

As I wake up the next morning, out bodies entangled together, the memories of last night come flooding back and only two things cross my mind. One is I love her and two… she tastes like chocolate strawberries.

_To Be Continued…_

**Ha see how I made it kinda dirty at the end there. Don't worry this isn't the end. There's more to come (could a made that one dirty too). As I said I don't write smut because I'm no good at it. Comments? Questions? Suggestions? All are welcome.**

**All that's left to say, Good Night and Good Luck.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear readers,**

** So I've decided to end this story for now. I love this pairing and will definitely continue this later on in a sequel or new chapter(s). I really don't want to end it but I have like five other ongoing incomplete stories (that are posted, in reality I have at least 1.5 dozen in the works) to work on and this one I would say has an acceptable (TEMPORARY) ending.**

** So In the mean time I'll take any suggestions or ideas you guys have for this story or for any pairing you'd want to see. So PM me with whatever and I will see you guys later.**

**All that's left to say, Good Night and Good Luck**

** from,**

** joriholic73**


End file.
